Heretofore, there is known a barking machine in which logs are supplied to a rotating drum for barking, but the machine of this type has low efficiency and produces very large noises.
There is also known such a barking machine in which a rotary shaft is mounted parallel to and below a log receiving container horizontally mounted to a body frame, a number of beaters are attached to the rotary shaft, and the rotary shaft is arranged causing those beaters to pass slits bored in the bottom of the log receiving container.
This barking machine has higher barking efficiency than the first mentioned machine, but accompanies with several disadvantages as follows. The circumferences of logs are strongly beaten by the beaters, thus resulting in a fear that the woody parts would be damaged and a drive for the beaters would be failed due to strong shocks. When hitting upon logs, the beaters are withdrawn by reaction forces, thus resulting in less rolling and circulation of logs. In particular, logs of heavy weight will not move so that only one part of the log is badly damaged leaving a bark on the remaining part.